Yugi Motou Where Are You? The Pharaoh’s Calling Me
by LariaKaiba
Summary: And with no office he would have to deal with the one thing that made him put a lock on his office door to begin with. The Pharaoh. And, well all the others, but mostly... The Pharaoh.


**---Welcome to my random, nonsense story.**

**So I was lying awake one morning listening to some Yu-Gi-Oh! music, like the loser I am, this story just popped into my head.**

**This makes this my second story inspired by that CD.**

**Well, thats about it, enjoy the show!--- **

**

* * *

**

**Yugi Motou Where Are You? The Pharaoh's Calling Me!  
By: Laria Kaiba**

It was a quiet peaceful day for Seto Kaiba. Then again, everyday was quiet and peaceful when we could lock yourself in your office and not worry about what was happening in the world. Which he did most often.

It was not the world he did not care about, however. Oh yes, the world was important, after all his company would not be able to run with out the world, and with out a company he would have no office, and with no office he would have to deal with the one thing that made him put a lock on his office door to begin with.

_The Pharaoh._

And, well all the others, but mostly…

**_The Pharaoh._**

As if Seto did not have enough to deal with, without the meddlesome Pharaoh. But here in his office atop Kaiba Corp. he was safe.

Or so he thought.

Around noon Seto was just about to get up for lunch when his secretary beeped in.

"Mr. Kaiba," she said over the intercom, "You have a call on line one."

"Who is it?" Seto snapped.

"Uhh…" the secretary sounded unsure of her self, "He says he's the Pharaoh… He says it's very important that you speak to him."

Seto glowered at the phone.

"Very well, put him through."

"Hey Seto! My man! How's it going?" Atemu said cheerfully over the intercom.

"What do you want Pharaoh?" Seto grumbled grabbing his coat.

"Oh hey, are you getting ready to go to lunch?" Atemu asked, "You should go with me, I know this nice little restaurant in town, they have great tacos, you like tacos don't you Seto?"

Seto stopped, and looked back at the phone, Atemu was still rambling.

"We could go hit the mall afterwards too, I know you love to shop, Hot Topic just got a new shipment in I think, we could go check out the new shirts, they're always so fun to look at, you're not busy are you Seto?"

"Yes!" Seto said forcefully, and almost joyfully, anything to shut him up, "I'm very busy, in fact I was just on the other line, I have to go now, don't call again."

With that, Seto hung up the phone.

"Tierra," the CEO said to his secretary, "I think I'll be taking my lunch in my office today."

"Right-o Mr. Kaiba."

---(--)---

A few hours later Seto Kaiba sat at his desk, typing furiously on his laptop. With one hand, he tapped at the keyboard with lightening fast speed while taking a sip of Diet Coke with the other.

"Mr. Kaiba," the secretary said timidly over the intercom.

"Yes?" Seto barked, placing both hands on the keyboard again.

"It's… Pharaoh again."

Seto stopped.

"Put him through."

Seto angrily picked up the headset.

"Pharaoh, I told you not to call," Seto said, trying to keep his cool, "What do you want this time?"

"I was thinking that we could go to the circus, I love the circus, do you wanna go to the circus Zim – I mean Kaiba?"

Before Seto could reply the line beeped, indicating another call, Seto sighed in relief and flashed over.

"Hiya buddy!" Atemu said on the second line, "You're going to love the circus!"

Seto slammed the headset down. Very, very disturbed.

---(--)---

By time Seto got Atemu's disturbing phone out of his mind, a couple more hours later, he called back again.

"Hey I was just sitting here playing Halo, man it's so fun to fly around in the Ghost thing! Whee! Whee! Hey, do you like video games? Of course you do, you run a gaming corporation, you have to like video games! Maybe you could come over sometime, like right now, and play with me. Oh wait, that sounded wrong, play _video games_ with me. There that is better. Unless you want to play with me that's ok too I guess—"

"Pharaoh!" Seto yelled into the phone, "Shut up! Just shut up! I have to go, I am very busy. I actually have a job, unlike you."

"… Can you give me a job?"

"NO!"

Seto slammed the phone down again. He took a deep breath to get his emotions under control, and to prevent himself from throwing the phone out the window, which really sounded like a good idea, but no, he needed the phone. A business needs phones.

"Tierra," Seto said to his secretary, "I won't be taking any more phone calls today."

"Aye Cap'n."

---(--)---

It was getting dark, well actually, it was dark.

Seto sat in his chair glaring over all of Domino, and its little buildings, and its twinkley lights and –

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"I said no more calls."

"But—"

"No. More. Calls."

"It's you sister."

Ah, Laria, the other reason he has this office, not that he would say that aloud, well actually he would.

"Put her through," Seto said turning back to his desk, picking up the headset, "No Lar, I'm not unlocking my closet."

"Oh darn," Laria pouted, "If only that was the reason I was calling."

"What do_ you_ want?"

"You need to call Atemu."

"Hell no!"

"Come on, he's been calling here all day looking for you!" Laria said.

"I don't care!"

"He just wants to hang out with you!"

"I don't care!"

"He loves you!"

"I don't – WAIT!" Seto jumped, "What was that?"

"Just seeing if you were actually listening," Laria sighed.

"So he doesn't love me?" Seto asked.

"No, do you want him to?"

"No."

"Uhh huh," Laria said skeptically, "Well you should call Atemu now, I'm going to break into your closet! You have awesome jackets; you've got to have great pants too!"

"Lar no!" Seto yelled into the phone, but his sister had already hung up, "STAY OUT OF MY PANTS!"

Realizing what he said he quickly hung up the phone and turned back to his window. He could hear his secretary giggling from outside his office.

"Tierra," He said over the intercom, the giggling stopped abruptly, "You're fired."

From inside his office he could hear his secretary running off in hysterics. He smiled with satisfaction.

Damn, that his tenth secretary this week. Either they were getting better, or he was starting to go easy on them, he would have to fix that. Seto quickly called security and had a new secretary sent up.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba," The new secretary said, "I'm Andréa, it's an honor to serve you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Seto said, "Just don't bother me too much."

"Right," There was a short silence and then the secretary spoke again, "What's this little flashy button for?"

"That means there's someone on that line," Seto answered, this was horrible, "Put them through."

"Hello," Seto said, pressing the speakerphone.

"Seto! At last! I've been trying to reach you all day!"

Of course, it was that blasted Pharaoh again.

"Pharaoh, why must you continue to annoy me?"

"… I have no one else to talk to," Atemu said sadly.

"How can you have no one else to talk to?" Seto asked, "What about that midget of a host of yours."

"He went over to Joey's for a slumber party."

"Slumber party?" Seto asked, "How juvenile. And what, you weren't invited?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"So, you don't love me?"

"No, do you want me to?"

"No."

There was an uncomfortable silence over the line.

"Well I've gotta get back to work." Seto said quickly.

"Yeah, I totally understand."

Both of them hastily hung up.

"Andréa," Seto said after a moment.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba"

"You're fired."

**THE END!**


End file.
